


Miracles of nothing

by altairattorney



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen, I really don't know, Post GS3 maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairattorney/pseuds/altairattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they met again he knew, and maybe even before – Phoenix Wright would always make him act weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracles of nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juuhachi Go](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Juuhachi+Go), [JuuhachiGo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuuhachiGo/gifts).



When they met again he knew, and maybe even before – Phoenix Wright would always make him act weird.   
  
Not that he tries to, or asks too much of him; he just walks his own path, and in the end, in spite of his insistence, he always lets Miles choose whether to go along or change direction. What is for sure is that, somehow, they always end up sharing parts of the long journey; when it happens, Miles no longer seems to recognise himself.  
  
So short is the time they spend in the same room, but every time it seems like they never left. In the end, Miles has to admit it – Phoenix really has gotten him into anything he'd never dream of doing.  
  
Believing in someone's innocence – his own in the first place. Rejecting the nightmare of guilt he had stuck to for fifteen years. Going out for dinner with someone else than the pale ghost of himself, mirrored for him by his wine glass. Or maybe the miracle of talking, and talking for real; God knows how many years he had spent in complete silence, holding it all back, before he came along. Now,  he can believe his life has become a bit more normal; but it still happens, to this very night.  
  
Tonight's was just another little thing, an inexplicable reaction like many others; but it was truly something, to everyone and to him above all. A tiny event so strong and unexpected that, as he drives home, he smiles to himself, adding it to the list of things he will have to pay for.  
  
He already knows that, once again, he will pretend to forget and spare Phoenix this thousandth debt. It is a hopeless battle.  
  
It was the strangest thing, and such a wonder that half of the table nearly stood still – Maya dropped her fork with a funny noise, as the other half smiled, in the shadows spared by the candlelight.   
  
It was a gesture, a word, he can't even remember – but he will never forget his own reaction, nor the others’ faces as they heard a sound completely new for them.  
  
Just by existing, he made him laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for my Juu - I prompted myself with “act weird”, because when she talks about these two she imagines the strangest dialogues, which are made of pure love and sheer awesome. So, here you are, with the tons of sweetness I obviously couldn't avoid.


End file.
